Additive manufacturing is a category of manufacturing techniques that produce three-dimensional objects layer-by-layer. Each layer of an additively manufactured (AM) object is generally thin, such as between 10 to 100 μm. Additive manufacturing offers design flexibility not available with traditional machining approaches, and is empowered by software that can contribute to properties of additively manufactured parts. For example, the composition and geometry of each layer can be stored in a computer file. An additive manufacturing apparatus can deposit materials in accordance with each layer stored in the computer file so as to form a three-dimensional object. Objects produced via additive manufacturing often produce less waste material and can be manufactured using less energy than traditional manufacturing techniques.
Conventionally, however, there is no suitable technique for authenticating an AM object. In certain scenarios (e.g., high-security applications), it may be desirable to ensure that an authentic AM object is one that is actually deployed (rather than a counterfeit). Existing approaches for authenticating AM objects involve embedding electronic circuitry into the AM object, which complicates the creation of the AM object and adds expense.